clonetrooperfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CTS-349 (TheGoldenPatrik1)
CTS-349 or Red-Zero was a famous Elite Scout Trooper. He was a member of Elite Scout Squad 6, the most famous unit in the Elite Scout Trooper Command, which was one of the Elite Specialty Squads. History Training I was born in 32 BBY on Kamino, specially bred as a Clone Scout Trooper. My name is CTS-349CTS stands for Clone Trooper Scout. or Red-Zero. In our pre-training inspection I was selected to become a cadet for Elite-Scout Squad 6.Elite-Scout Squad 6 is a (fictional) unit of ELITE scout troopers. It contained eight privates, one corporal, and one sergeant. There are ten of these elite squads commanded by a Major. There is a group of ten elite squads for each of the special types of clone troopers. There are no platoons]]. They are armed with Sniper Rifles, DC-17 hand blasters, V-1 Thermal Detonators, EMP grenades, and rocket packs. I was appointed leader. The training was extremely rigorous. It included loooong runs, 20 mile marches, airborne jumps, tracking, speeder training, elite marksmanship, medical training, survival skills, operation of vehicles and ships, and SCUBA training. During the training one (CTS-902) of the ten cadets of our squad crashed his speeder. We had been racing while trying to doge obstacles. He had gone ahead and looked back, so he did not see the tree right in front of him. He crashed head on. We shouted for help, but he soon died. We were all given a break in our training to mourn for our lost companion. At the end of our training one cadet was dead and seven had dropped out. Just me and my friend CTS-2594 managed to pass. He was given the rank of private, and me corporal. Battle of Arewire Our squad along with Scout Squad 79 was soon deployed to a planet named Arewire.Arewire is a (fictional) planet located in the Outer Rim. It is governed by a monarchy. Most of the population of 3 billion consists of fangs. The minority (about 10% of population) race is human. The planet is mostly swamps, water, and flat, green plains. It exports minerals, food, and primitive weapons (swords, spears, and axes). Our squads was selected to help in the attack on the capital (Norganwa) that had been attacked by the Separatists. Sergeant Nova (my commander) took four soldiers with him to provide cover for the advancing clone troopers and AT-TEs. We trudged through a swamp to get to the back of the town where we would snipe until we were reunited with Nova. All of a sudden we were attacked by crab droids. "Hide in the swamp and shoot at their heads!" I yelled. There were already too many when they were joined by a platoon of B-2s who began to encircle us. Suddenly I had an inspiration. "CTS-2594, lead the men away." He hesitated split between following orders an abandoning his friend. "NOW!" I bellowed and he took the men with him. I threw a thermal detonator on the ground, before activating my jetpack. The blast caused a huge sinkhole to form sucking the droids into the bog within seconds! I soon rejoined my men near the back of town where they had reunited with the Sergeant. We then began our infiltration of the town. We began shooting and throwing grenades until most of the droids were scrap metal. Suddenly two AATs drew up on the left along with more destroyer droids than I had ever seen. On the right sniper droids and fangsFangs are (fictional) creatures that make up 90% of Aerwire's population. They generally arm themselves with vibro-swords, blaster pistols, and dart guns. They walk about like humans, and look like humans, except for the greenish scales that cover their bodies and the lizard-like snout and the two long, venomous fangs that jutted downward from their mouths. Not to mention TAILS! were wounding (we have TOUGH armor) my men and killing the "lesser" scouts. "Shoot at the sniper droids while me and Red-Zero take down the destroyer droids," Nova roared. While uselessly holding back the droids and tanks a sniper droid threw a grenade at me. From pure instinct I batted it toward our foes with my Sniper Rifle. It landed on the top of a Droideka's shield. When it exploded the Droideka was blasted into nothingness. I called, "CTS-2594, come here NOW and blast at the very to of their shields." The tactic worked great though not every time. Still there were TOO many droids. Almost out of thin air four lartys arrived along with a Jedi. With the new reinforcements we soon defeated the droids. Then a battalion of clone troopers came along with quite a few AT-RTs and several Saber tanks. With the additional reinforcements we smashed through the town, but the fortress guarding the main entrance was a DIFFERENT matter! "Red-Zero," my commander called," defend our backs!" "Yes sir." After barely any fighting my soldiers were beginning to fall back. "Come on you lazys get working," I bellowed. Hundreds of fangs and droids were assaulting. I rallied a group and we fought fiercely, but we were outmatched. I gathered all my forces prepared to make a last stand, but that never happened! The clone troopers on the other side had at LAST broken through. We raised a thundering cheer and fought with renewed vigor. The capital was soon ours! Nonetheless we would not be able to take the whole planet because of lack of troops on our side and too many soldiers on their side. We resorted to sending out patrols. I was soon promoted to Sergeant and given command of Elite Scout Squad 6. Since we were such elite soldiers and excellent patrollers and scouts (of course) we were given command of the smaller patrols. After serving 22 BBY through 21 BBY we were sent to a different planet. Battle of Caviu XI In 21 BBY we were sent to Caviu XICaviu XI is a (fictional) planet located in the Mid Rim. It is governed by a city-state style government. The population is 12 billion and consists mainly of humans. The terrain is mostly desert (50%), mountains (14%), and forest (30 %). It exports droid technology and minerals. where the Separatists were producing HUGE numbers of B1s. We were assigned to attack a factory along with Elite Heavy Weapons Squad 3.Elite Heavy Weapons Squad 3 is a (fictional) unit of clones. They are armed with Z-7 Rotary Cannons, V-1 Thermal Detonators]], DC-17 hand blasters, EMP grenades, and rocket launchers. We cut through a fence and accidentally set off an alarm. We were attacked by a company of B1s. There efforts to defeat use were in VAIN. While our squad sniped, Elite Heavy Weapons Squad 3 BLASTED THE DROIDS. The droids were destroyed in seconds. After the encounter, we made quick progress over the barren, dry wasteland full of cactus littered sand-dunes. As we hiked up one of the dunes I stopped in suprise. "Well, there it is..." I said. "Is that really the factory?" asked Private Jaba Ju (a Elite Scout Trooper). I shared his doubts because the factory looked VERY small to be the largest producer of droids on Caviu XI. It looked like a cross, except that in the center there arose a tall, bleak tower. The factory was painted gray and looked ominous. Many patrols of droids were marching on the flat plain the factory was situated on. Occaisonally a large troop of freshly made droids marched for Fort Kazara.Fort Kazara was the headquarters of all CIS operations on Caviu XI. It was commanded by Major General Hofei. It was said to contain at least a hundred starfighters, many tanks, a lot of city-state human soldiers, and thousands of droids. Stealthily we moved down the slope, flitting like shadows from hollow to hollow. We entered a small door on the East Wing, and ran right into a troop of droid gaurds. More Coming Soon! Battle of Independence It is likely that Red-Zero served in the Battle of Independence along with his friend CTS-2594 and his former commander Sergeant Nova. Notes Personality and Traits Red-Zero was a persuasive and rallying speaker. He was humble and did not leave a fallen soldier. He was grim, but at times funny. He was an excellent commander and soldier. He had an extremely competitive spirit. This led to the death of CTS-902 because he organized the races and unwittingly gave CTS-902 reason to secretly hate him. He planned and managed to get in the lead where he looked back with a jeer on his face when Red-Zero angrily called to him. Nonetheless Red-Zero was a good man, as all men have faults. Armor and Equitment CTS-349 had a specialized version of Phase 3 Elite Clone Scout Trooper armor. Phase 3 armor was tougher and lighter than Phases 1 or 2. It could sustain a lot pressure because it was built with beskar. He generally armed himself with a DC-23 Sniper Rifle, one DC-17 hand blaster, one V-1 thermal detonator, a jet pack, and two EMP grenades. Category:TheGoldenPatrik1 Category:Characters